


Broken Barriers

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: The Deep Well has opened and Xander must make a sacrifice to save all and is given a new life





	Broken Barriers

When the Deeper Well was suddenly and violently jerked open with no way to close it, Xander had tried to rally the 'troops' to stop it but it was futile. The Old Ones were all awake

It had all come to a head on Halloween. All Hallow' Eve. The day that the Earths barriers to death were at its weakest. The last stand of humanity happened at Stonehenge for Willow was going to channel the powers of all four Equinox to battle the Old ones and that was what Stonehenge had been built for. The Druids had known that Stonehenge was on ley lines that connected the seasons more deeply then any other place on Earth. Willow was planning to use the very forces of the Earth against them. She had admitted to Xander how truly dangers it was as it very well might destroy the Earth but there was no other way. Everything else they had tried had failed so Willow was going to gamble with powers beyond anything she had ever tried before.

Unbeknown to her though, Xander had been visited by Cordelia. Who had told him that it would work best if there was a channel to those forces instead of just having the power go everywhere. That channel would not survive it but it might stop the Old Ones. Xander knew that Willow wold never agree to it and as there was no one he would allow to do it, Xander planned.

AS the last of the Slayers, witches, good demons and watchers worked to hold the lines back from Willow, Xander stood guard over his best friend, his soul-mate. He waited as one by one his friends began to fall while Willow performed the rituals. Xander saw the horrors of the old Ones as they began to get closer and closer. Xander watched as Illyria fell, unable to match them thanks to her power being far lesser now and mourned. They had been lovers since this had all started. Xander did not have time to mourn though as the spell was activating. Xander knew the moment Willow become lost to the spell and acted. Cordelia had told him that once the spell got to this point Willow would not be able to stop it.

Xander turned and ran to the center of Stonehenge, dodging bolts of pure magic as the monument began to power up. The moment he was on the center stone, the energy that was coursing through the stones shot into him. Never before had Xander felt such agony, so much that he could not even spare the energy any longer to scream. Then Xander could feel the world, could feel what was left of the humans in the world. So few left as evil descended across the entire world, destroying all in its path. But not any longer. Xander gathered the power to himself and began to eradicate all the evil that was consuming the world.

Not stopping until all the Old Ones, all the vampires and all evil demons were gone. Once that was done Xander finally stopped and allowed the magics if the world to rest.

Not truly corporal any longer Xander smiled down at Willow, who was sobbing on the ground." I love you, Wills. Live for me, find happiness, I have made this world free."

"Don't go, please...I cant bare to lose you to."

"You never shall. I will forever be a part of you and a part of this world...goodbye, my yellow crayon girl."

With that the light of Alexander Harris, the White Knight, the Slayer's Companion, Savior of the World, Demon's Bane was gone. Leaving a hollowing witch behind as Stonehenge came to a rest once again, once again powered down after serving its purpose.

While the Powers for once moved to do something good for one that had willing sacrificed his life-soul-everything to save the world. The Powers gathered what they could of Xander and put him back together then they gave him a chance of a new life. Away from the torment and pain that had been his entire life for two decades. The Powers would give him peace from demons though not peace from all. As Xander would always be needed and the Powers would always need Champions, even in worlds that were free from the demonic.

There was always evil after all.

Not just the demonic kind.


End file.
